Cuidado com o que você posta na internet
by Vanessa BR
Summary: ... Ou você pode se dar muito mal. Uma imagem circula pela internet, envolvendo Gintoki numa situação bastante embaraçosa onde sua masculinidade corre perigo. O que ele fará para proteger a honra de sua masculinidade?


**Tá me estranhando, é?**

**[Versão Gintama]**

**Cuidado com o que você posta na internet, ou você pode se dar muito mal**

- ...!

E lá se ia a tranquilidade em Edo. Mais especificamente, no distrito de Kabuki no "Yorozuya do Gin-chan".

- EI! QUE BARULHEIRA É ESSA JÁ CEDO? – Otose, a senhoria do local, perguntou também aos berros.

Não obteve resposta do pessoal do andar de cima, de onde viera o grito. O autor desse grito? Shinpachi Shimura.

- Shin-chan...? – uma garota ruiva e de pele clara perguntou, sonolenta, ao garoto moreno e de óculos. – O que houve...?

Shinpachi estava paralisado diante do computador recém-adquirido com o dinheiro pago por mais um serviço prestado como integrante da "equipe faz-tudo", com ele, Gintoki e Kagura.

- Shin-chan...? – ela insistiu.

Shinpachi continuou petrificado. A garota se aproximou dele e do computador e...

- ...!

E assim os dois acabaram ficando tão petrificados, que até mesmo perderam a cor.

- O que tá acontecendo, hein...? – Gintoki Sakata apareceu cutucando tranquilamente o nariz com o seu dedo mínimo. – Pra que essa gritaria toda já cedo...?

Gintoki se aproximou de Shinpachi e Kagura, que permaneciam literalmente como estátuas de mármore diante do computador.

- E então, qual é a surpresa aí? – o samurai de cabelo rebelde e prateado insistiu, agitando a mão à frente dos olhos de Shinpachi.

Resolveu olhar para a imagem estampada no monitor e...

- ...!

E, lá embaixo, Otose, já irritada, berrou novamente:

- EI! GINTOKI, SEU INÚTIL! QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AÍ PRA TANTO ESCÂNDALO?

Evidentemente, não houve resposta alguma.

- O QUE VOCÊS ANDARAM APRONTANDO COM ESSE COMPUTADOR? – Gintoki perguntou aos berros.

- Eu sei lá! – Shinpachi respondeu. – Liguei o computador e dei de cara com esse... Esse... TROÇO!

Gin olhou para Kagura, que permanecia paralisada.

- Parece que ela ficou traumatizada.

- Claro, Gin-san... Depois do que ela viu, até eu ficaria se tivesse a idade dela... Sem contar que você jamais estaria de caso com o...

- VAMOS AO SHINSENGUMI! – Gintoki berrou, fazendo até mesmo a Yato sair do choque.

- Shinsengumi? – Shinpachi questionou. – O... O que o Shinsengumi tem a ver com isso...?

Já não havia tempo para questionamentos, pois Gintoki logo montava na sua lambreta e saía a toda velocidade assim que foi alcançado pelo garoto de óculos. Kagura os seguia, montada em seu "cachorrinho" Sadaharu.

No meio do caminho, algo fez com que Gintoki desse uma freada muito brusca. Com isso, Shinpachi voou uns dez metros à frente, passando por cima de dois vultos conhecidos.

- Ei, ei, Gintoki, pra que essa pressa? Tá com o pai na forca?

Gin encarou o sujeito e respondeu ainda nervoso com o ocorrido em casa:

- Não. Só preciso descobrir e matar logo quem ofendeu a minha masculinidade, Zura!

- Não é Zura. – o outro suspirou. – É Katsura. E que negócio é esse de "ofender a sua masculinidade"?

- É isso aqui! – Kagura mostrou uma folha de papel a Katsura Koutarou, que estava acompanhado de Elizabeth, sua fiel escudeira.

- Sabia que você era estranho, mas não tanto, a ponto de se envolver com o Hijikata...

- DE ONDE VOCÊ TIROU ESSA COISA, KAGURA? – Gintoki estava quase fora de si. – TÁ ME ESTRANHANDO, É? TÁ QUERENDO ACABAR COMIGO?

O samurai de cabelo rebelde se apossou do papel com a imagem comprometedora e a destruiu em fração de segundos.

- Ah, se eu pego aquele idiota...! Depois a gente conversa, Zura!

Montou novamente na sua lambreta e saiu disparado rumo ao Shinsengumi. Iria tirar a história a limpo com Toushi. Shinpachi acabou perdendo a "carona", e só lhe restou ir com Kagura nas costas de Sadaharu.

- Não é Zura – Katsura disse já aborrecido. – É Katsura!

Elizabeth lhe mostrou uma placa, onde estava escrito _"Esse aí não tem jeito..."_.

- É. – o samurai de cabelo longo disse. – Tem razão, Elizabeth.

E, no QG do Shinsengumi...

- ...!

Mais um berro ecoou em Edo, no QG do Shinsengumi. Partira do vice-comandante Toushirou Hijikata, que estava diante do computador e prestes a desembainhar a sua espada para destruí-lo. No entanto, o "vice-comandante-demônio" foi detido a tempo por seu superior, o comandante Isao Kondo – popularmente conhecido como "Gorila".

- Calminha aí, Toushi! Pra que tudo isso por causa de um computador? – Kondo perguntou ao seu subordinado imediato.

- DANE-SE, GORILA! VOU DESTRUIR ESSA PORCARIA JÁ!

- DÁ PRA PARAR DE ME CHAMAR DE GORILA, COMO OS OUTROS? PODE SER OU TÁ DIFÍCIL?

- CALA A BOCA, GORILA!

- ESCUTA AQUI, SEU...

Os dois foram interrompidos por um forte som de porta sendo golpeada. E a porta acabou voando pra cara de alguém.

- Ô da maionese, vem aqui, que eu quero te matar!

- Eu é que vou te matar, seu cabelo ruim de meia-tigela!

Gintoki e Toushirou correram um ao encontro do outro, a fim de atacar. Tanto é que já estavam com espadas em punho. Quando eles se encontraram, só escutaram um "ui" abafado e sentiram algo estralar abaixo de ambos.

Eles estavam em cima da porta recém-arrombada, o que significava outra coisa: estavam esmagando Kondo.

- Então, você é inocente... – Hijikata disse, enquanto ingeria yakisoba com uma enorme cobertura de... MAIONESE.

- Claro que eu sou. – Gintoki afirmou após tomar mais um gole de seu iogurte de morango favorito. – Eu não sou ridículo assim. Além disso, eu sou MUITO MACHO! – bateu a caixa de iogurte contra a mesa.

- EU TAMBÉM SOU! – Hijikata fez o mesmo com sua tigela de yakisoba. – E QUERO OBRIGAR A FAZER SEPPUKU O PALHAÇO QUE FEZ ISSO COMIGO!

- Ei, ei... – Gin disse. – Muita calma nessa hora... Ainda nem temos uma pista do sujeito que fez isso com a gente...

- Er... Gin-san...

- Fala, Shinpachi.

- Você e o Hijikata-san têm algum inimigo em comum?

- Ora, que bobagem... Eu não tenho nenhum inimigo em comum com o Toushi...

- Nem eu tenho inimigo em comum com esse descabelado. – Hijikata acrescentou.

- Alguém mais usa esse computador? – Kagura perguntou.

- Todos do Shinsengumi usam este computador. – respondeu o Gorila, ops, Kondo.

- Então só nos resta espiar até descobrir o suspeito. – Gintoki afirmou com ar pra lá de decidido.

- E vamos descobrir quem é o desgraçado que se atreve a me humilhar desse jeito! – Toushirou completou.

Kondo, Shinpachi e Kagura suspiraram. Nada faria os dois homens mudarem de ideia.

As horas se arrastavam lentamente... Bem lentamente...

O samurai de cabelo prateado e o "vice-comandante-demoníaco" do Shinsengumi ficaram o tempo todo à espreita de quem fosse ao computador, escondidos – leia-se espremidos – no vão entre a parede e um vaso com uma grande planta.

- Abaixa aí! Tá tapando a minha visão! – Hijikata cochichou.

- Fecha a matraca, Toushi! – Gintoki retrucou no mesmo tom.

- Eu quero ver o desgraçado que tá sacaneando a gente! – o vice-comandante já tava em cima do samurai.

- Eu sei, mas sai de cima de mi... OOOOOOOOOOOOPS...!

Os dois caíram no chão, próximo de quem estava diante do computador naquele instante: Sougo Okita, o sádico capitão do Shinsengumi, que...

- ENTÃO É VOCÊ, OKITA? – Gintoki e Hijikata berraram ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu o quê? – Okita retrucou com sua típica aparente tranquilidade.

- É VOCÊ QUE TÁ SACANEANDO A GENTE? – os dois voltaram a perguntar ao mesmo tempo.

- Bobagem... – o capitão do Shinsengumi respondeu com sua falsa inocência.

Toushirou Hijikata estava em ponto de ebulição. De tão nervoso, mordeu o cigarro com força e desembainhou a espada, possesso pela raiva que tinha de Okita naquele momento.

- VOCÊ VAI MORRER, SEU DESGRAÇADO! – Hijikata berrou.

- EU TE AJUDO A LIQUIDAR ESSE BASTARDO! – Gintoki apoiou.

Mas, antes que fossem pra cima de Okita, os dois foram seguros pelos demais. Shinpachi e Kagura tentavam, de todas as maneiras, segurar Gintoki, ao passo em que Kondo imobilizava Toushirou.

- Vamos devagar aí, vocês dois! – o comandante do Shinsengumi tentou apaziguar os ânimos ali. – Como têm tanta certeza de que foi o Okita quem fez isso?

- Ele escreveu o próprio nome no cantinho da imagem. – Shinpachi disse.

Uma enorme gota apareceu no "Gorila".

"Ele só deve estar querendo morrer...", pensou. "Pra mexer com o Toushi desse jeito, só pode ter tendências suicidas..."

- Vocês levam as brincadeiras muito a sério. – Okita disse sem se alterar. – Foi apenas uma brincadeira inocente.

Hijikata logo protestou:

- Inocente? Você chama isso de inocente?

Gintoki fez coro:

- Inocente o escambau! Pra que me meter numa palhaçada dessas, seu bastardo? Pode até ferrar com ele, mas não me meter no meio!

- Do que tá falando, seu bastardo de cabelo ruim?

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com o que você e o sádico aí fazem ou deixam de fazer, Mayora idiota!

Gintoki e Hijikata conseguiram se soltar e logo se atracaram, se esquecendo do verdadeiro autor da confusão. Assim que a nuvem de poeira levantada da briga se dissipou, os dois se encararam incrédulos, com ar de que percebiam que haviam feito burrada.

E haviam feito mesmo uma burrada.

- Ei, Hijikata – o chefe da Yorozuya ainda agarrava o colarinho do vice-comandante. – Cadê o Okita?

- Agora que você mencionou... – Toushirou também continuava a segurar o colarinho do samurai e agora mordia o cigarro. – O desgraçado evaporou! OKITAAAAAAAAAA!

O vice-comandante do Shinsengumi saiu disparado atrás do sádico capitão, enquanto Gintoki tinha um olhar fixo para o computador. Depois de alguns instantes, desembainhou a espada de madeira e foi pra cima da pobre máquina, despedaçando-a com um único golpe.

Shinpachi e Kagura presenciaram a cena. O garoto de óculos logo berrou:

- VOCÊ PIROU, GIN-SAN? NÃO PODE SAIR DESTRUINDO COMPUTADORES SÓ POR CAUSA DE UMA FOTO!

- CALA A BOCA, SHINPACHI! TÔ APENAS CORTANDO O MAL PELA RAIZ E SALVANDO A MINHA MASCULINIDADE DA DÚVIDA!

Nisso, os dois ouviram uma rajada de metralhadora. De quem era?

- Kagura, sua doida, o que tá fazendo?

- Ora, Shin-chan. – ela respondeu, após soprar a ponta de seu guarda-chuva. – Ajudando o Gin-chan a terminar de cortar o mal pela raiz. Não é, Sadaharu?

O cachorro gigante arrematou todo o estrago fazendo xixi no que sobrava do computador. Assim que terminou, deu um latido, como se respondesse à garota. Diante disso, Shinpachi levou as mãos à cabeça:

- Agora estamos ferrados! Completamente ferrados!

- Deixa de ser tão negativo, Shinpachi. – Gintoki disse. – Não estamos ferrados, se ainda tivermos pernas para... CORRER!

Assim que terminou de falar, Gintoki saiu disparado para a sua lambreta, montando nela e acelerando.

- Espera aí, Gin-san!

O garoto de óculos o alcançou, subindo na lambreta, seguido por Kagura e Sadaharu. Com isso, o trio Yorozuya deixou rapidamente o QG do Shinsengumi.

E, lá no QG...

- Tudo bem, Kondo-san... Não se preocupe, que eu vou apagar a imagem...

Quando Okita, Kondo e Hijikata chegaram ao local onde estava o computador... A cena que encontraram foi de total destruição. Os destroços do computador fediam a pólvora e xixi de cachorro.

- Acho que não precisa mais, Okita... – o comandante disse. – Porque até o computador foi apagado.

- Uma pena... Aquele foi o meu melhor trabalho gráfico...

Toushirou nada disse. Estava ocupado demais tentando reprimir seu sorriso.

Na Yorozuya...

- Eu ainda não acredito que você fez uma loucura daquelas! – Shinpachi esbravejava. – Daqui a pouco os caras do Shinsengumi vão estar às nossas portas pra gente pagar o prejuízo!

- Relaxa, Shinpachi... – Gintoki respondeu, enquanto folheava o novo volume da Shounen Jump. – Não creio que o Gorila ou o Mayora venham aqui pra isso. Seria muita perda de tempo.

- Sem contar que continuamos duros. – Kagura, largada num sofá, acrescentou.

Nisso, o trio ouviu baterem à porta. Shinpachi engoliu seco, tentando reunir toda a coragem de que dispunha pra abrir. Foi quando deu de cara com quem menos queria: o vice-comandante do Shinsengumi.

Sua expressão apreensiva logo foi substituída por uma expressão completamente aterrorizada.

"Agora é que estamos ferrados!"

- Hi-Hijikata... San...?

- Cadê o seu chefe da permanente natural?

Shinpachi demorou um bom tempo pra conseguir articular um "Gin-san". Gintoki chegou até a porta cutucando o nariz:

- Escuta aqui, Hijikata... – disse. – Não temos dinheiro pra pagar o seu computador, então passa aqui outro dia.

- Para de falar besteiras, Yorozuya.

Hijikata entregou um pacote para ele e se retirou.

- O que é isso, Gin-chan? – Kagura perguntou assim que ele voltou.

- Sei lá.

- Desembrulha então! – o garoto de óculos disse.

Gintoki desembrulhou o pacote e ficou meio desconfiado. Dinheiro, vindo assim tão fácil?

Evidentemente, Shinpachi o questionou:

- Por que ele deu esse dinheiro? Não fomos contratados pra serviço nenhum...

- Shinpachi... Isso, na verdade, é uma recompensa para um homem que defende a honra de sua masculinidade. Aprenda isso e será um homem de verdade.

Uma gota apareceu na testa do garoto.

"Quanta bobagem...!", pensou, enquanto ajeitava os óculos. "A verdade é que o Hijikata também tava interessado em destruir aquele computador..."

De volta ao QG do Shinsengumi...

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO... E EU QUERIA FAZER ALGO PRA CONQUISTAR A OTAE-CHAN...

O comandante Kondo estava inconsolável. Aquele computador destroçado e fedido tinha sido adquirido com o propósito de frequentar um chat de como conquistar uma mulher difícil como Otae Shimura.

Infelizmente, só lhe restava lamentar pela perda.


End file.
